The rules of golf state that a player is responsible for marking his ball. The disclosed novel system that embraces this rule and uses it for equipment identification while additionally helping a golfer align oneself during play. In golf, the key to a consistent ball flight path is to insure the club face is square to the target. To aid a golfer in squaring the clubface to the target, this novel marking device allows the player to put matching marks on both the ball and club head. After a person mark their equipment, a player then simply aligns the marks on the ball with the marks on the club insuring that the clubface is square to the ball and to the target. These matching marks on the club and ball now simplify the alignment process by visually changing the alignment points. Instead of trying to line up a round ball with an oval, round, or flat club face, any variety of indicia or markings may be placed on a ball and club head provide true alignment. A player may mark his ball and clubs with letters, symbols, pictures, or lines by using this alignment device. This novel system provides a rectangular surface with unlimited marking capabilities that brings together and squares a golf ball and golf club face. A person when playing golf in the address position, normally sees and tries to hit a round ball with a club face that is round, oval, or flat. Using this system of marking a golf ball and golf club head, a player in the address position initially visualizes one long continuous rectangle that is formed by the marks when the ball and club head are together. In addition, when a player is going to strike a marked golf ball with a marked club head, a flat end of the rectangle on the club head is now used to strike a flat end of the rectangle on the ball squaring and aligning the entire process. Further, when a player addresses the marked golf ball and golf club, this aligning process automatically changes the player's body position and aligns the body toward the target. This body alignment occurs because the club shaft must be positioned correctly thus forcing the hands of the player to be slightly in front of the marked golf ball.
Golf, besides being a sport, is a hobby enjoyed by millions of people. Many people invest great sums of money in golf related equipment and peripherals including expensive clubs, balls, bags, gloves, and alike. When two players sport similar or exactly the same equipment, it is an advantage to having some kind of marking on such equipment to allow it to be identified and distinguish it from each other. In addition, such marking can give owners security in that their equipment can be easily identified and discourages theft.
There are a number of patents used to mark a golf ball such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,659 (1999) Hatter; where a flexible template with alpha-numeric openings is described. Hatter, illustrates a method of marking a ball by wrapping the template around a ball, and then uses a pen to trace the template to place a number or letters on golf balls. Klimek, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,452 (2001) also describes a golf ball marking template that contains a number of embodiments that contain templates or shapes which wrap around a golf ball and then use a pen to mark a ball by tracing a shape. Still another golf ball marking template is described by Klimek in U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,186 (1999) which involves a tray containing a number templates in order to make a shape on the surface of a golf ball. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,807 (2002) Ramey; describes a golf ball marker that provides for a single line drawn on the surface of a ball for alignment. Although the above ball markers are novel for their intended purpose, they fail to provide a method to customize the golf balls in that the users must rely on the given templates provided.
Golf ball and golf club alignment combinations have been described in a number of patents where marks on a golf ball tend to align with marks on a golf club. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,949 (2002) Byrne, et al. describes a golf ball and putter having lines on each that match with the intent to provide alignment. Other patents like U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,986 (2000) Kalse; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,599 (2002) Ford; describe golf putters and irons (respectively) that contain marking on various areas of the club surface to help provide alignment but nether include lines on the golf ball. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0013539 (2003) Scott et al., teaches about alignment lines on a golf club and golf ball that match in shape to provide alignment. Scott et al., further talks about the blending of colors with golf ball rotation to identify to the golfer that a ball is rolling in the proper direction. While these patents provide methods of alignment of the golf ball and club, the users of these systems must purchase the specialized clubs and balls that contain the marking to benefit from their intended use. None of these alignment methods provide for marking previously owned golf clubs and balls. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0013538 (2003) Daniels; teaches a method of golf club alignment using a device to find the center of a golf club. While this method provides for marking the center of a club with a marker, it is rather complex in that it involves the use of angles, rulers, and protractors to achieve this measure.
While all the above methods of ball markers, pre-marked golf balls and clubs, suggested alignment systems, and a club centering device are fine for there intended purposes, none of the patents teach about markings for security and equipment identification.
The present invention provides a method of marking golf balls and clubs for the purpose of personalizing their golf equipment, while providing alignment of the golf ball and club during play. The novel device employs a method to center the face of a golf club which is essentially self-centering. The herein described alignment system can be used on all clubs and golf balls so that the owner does not have to purchase new equipment. It is the intention of the described device not to be limited to specific lines or indicia, rather it provides alignment and identification areas to be filled with any type of marks. Some examples include company symbols or trademarks, personal signatures or initials, names, street address, or pictures. The described personalizing golf ball and club alignment system provides its users with many benefits that previous methods fail to include.